Kiss the Boy
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: When Viridi and Dark Pit visit Pit and Palutena, the two angels got something more than friendship out of the way. Dark PitxPit song one-shot fic. Yaoi included. Like it, great. Hate it, please don't read it. Song: Kiss the Boy Rewritten from Kiss the Girl from Disney


This is jamming in the head for like a few weeks. I needed a song. So why not "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid? XD  
But I changed the song to "Kiss the boy!" X3 This is also **YAOI!**  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kiss the Girl lyrics (c) Disney

* * *

Pit was out and about in the garden in Skyworld. His battle against Hades was hard, and many of his wounds were healed, allowing him to move around a bit. He sat down on the stone bench before he saw a black feather floating down to his lap. Before he could look, he saw his dark counterpart flying with Viridi's power of flight.

"Hey there." He said, greeting himself to Pit's present.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I drop by and say hi?"

"No." Pit wasn't sure why Dark Pit came, but his gut was telling the other story. "Why are you even here?"

"Dumb Viridi wanted to visit Palutena. And she has to drag me of course. Want to do something as a brother?"

Pit looked up to the word brother. He never thought of Dark Pit as a brother. More like a friend. Actually, a lot more than a friend. Somewhere along the line of a boyfriend. His romantic feelings towards his dark side were so tense, that he had to fake his own way of hiding if from Palutena. Ever since Dark Pit's creation, Pit seems to be thinking of naughty thoughts and ways to please his friend's wishes.

Over to Palutena and Viridi, the two goddesses created a river and a row boat near the two angels. Palutena giggled when she saw Pit sitting on the boat and Dark Pit decided to sit in front of the white angel. Viridi did thought of something before they departed to their little plan.

"Why not do something romantic? Like a row boat ride under the moon and the stars? Oh, and a few of your angels singing a song!"

"That's sounds great Viridi!" Palutena agreeing to Viridi's idea. "Maybe it will spark the connection between the two. Come on! We got magic to work with!"

Dark Pit saw a thick layer of moss blocking their river path. When he was about to pull out his bow, two small birds came and opened up the moss for the two angels. Pit smiled to see that Palutena and Viridi are getting involved in his secret crush.

Palutena:  
Percussion  
Strings

Viridi:  
Winds  
Words

Dark Pit paused to hear the two goddesses' voices. Pit quickly hides his blushing face with his scarf. Soon the two heard drums, strings and woodwinds in the air.

"Whatever...there's nothing wrong with a little music...right?" Dark Pit shifted his eyes to Pit.

"Yea...nothing out of the ordinary here." He nervously said.

Palutena:  
There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don t got a lot to say  
But there s something about him

Viridi turned small to sit on Dark Pit's right shoulder. The dark angel's head was resting on his left fist, letting the boat move with the current.

Viridi:  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy

"Do you hear something?" Dark Pit looked on his shoulder to see nothing and Pit shaking his head no.

Palutena and Viridi were sitting on a rock near Phosphora, who just showed up in a flash.

Palutena:  
Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
It's possible he wants you, too

Dark Pit saw Pit playing around with his side hair before they locked eyes with each other.

Viridi:  
There is one way to ask him (Add Phosphora)

Both:  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy

Before the two could even kiss, Dark Pit retreated away, causing Pit to hang his shoulders.

"Sing with me now." Palutena said calling the fighters in pink armor to sing with the three.

Fighters:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the boy

Palutena and Fighters:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the boy

Dark Pit's face went red to hear the song. It seems that the goddess is playing with his heart. Two swans opened the path to the dead end, the so called lagoon, letting in the moonlight and the stars.

Palutena:  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better

Fighters: Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya

Viridi:  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy

The boat was now turning around in circles by Poseidon. It seems that Palutena and Viridi bride him to do it.

Fighters and Palutena:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy

Fighers and Viridi:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the boy

Centurions:  
Whoa, whoa

Fighters and Palutena:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song (Random Thanatos bad singing and the fighters stopped him)  
The song say kiss the boy

Centurions:  
Whoa, whoa

Fighters and Viridi:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the boy

Dark Pit and Pit looked at each other and blushed at the same time. It was true, Dark Pit really wanted to kiss Pit. The white angel's cute appearance was showing when his eyes flashed with the fireflies. Soon the goddesses started to make kissing noises to the two angels. Dark Pit froze in place. Both hands were together, looking at each other's eyes.

Phosphora:  
Kiss the boy

Poseidon:  
-Why don't you

Phosphora:  
Kiss the boy?

The two continue to come closer. The fighters started to join in with the goddesses, along with Phosphora.

Thanatos:  
Go on and kiss the boy

He turned himself to a swan and pushed Dark Pit's lips closer to Pit's. His hands went to Pit's waist, and Pit's went to Dark Pit's shoulders, and his right touching the dark black hair.

Palutena (Chocking Thanatos):  
Go on and-

Viridi:  
Kiss the boy

Soon everything except for the romantic music starting to play when the two angels kissed. Their first kiss. Palutena started to cry. Thanatos started to throw rice at the two. Viridi slipped a rose in the boat. The two didn't care about the world out of them. They were in their own world. Phosphora used her lightning to create fireworks in the sky. Dark Pit became bolder with the kiss and slipped his tongue into Pit's He was exploring the cavern of his new love. The boat stop to the starting point. Both goddesses saw the two were still in their lip lock.

"Is there a place I can stay?" Viridi asked to see her angel grabbing Pit's butt.

"Yea...follow me."

The two left the angels alone. Once gone, Pit broke the kiss for air. The trail of saliva still connected from tongue to tongue. Dark Pit got out of the boat, stretching out his legs. Pit face couldn't stop beating red. Dark Pit kneed down to Pit's face, and playfully kissed the angel's cheek. Pit tackled his dark lover to the ground.

"I'm guessing we're sleeping near the river tonight?" Dark Pit smirked to see Pit's hungry eyes and lips wanting something more than a kiss.

"You could say sleeping...but how about something more?"

And the rest of the night is magical for the two. Palutena and Viridi were having nosebleeds in their sleep. Thanatos returned to the Seafloor Palace. Phosphora hide a camera near the two. Soon it was on Youtube under "Pit being the Seme." It has over twenty five hundred views. Dark Pit and Pit were talking about getting married after their first kiss. They wanted to see if there was a connection between the two. There was...all thanks to their friends...

* * *

So that's it. Not a chapter story, just a song one shot fiction. I think that the figthers were really girls in armor. Who knew that Thanatos has such a bad singing voice. XD  
Please read and review. :3  
~WarriorKnight1993


End file.
